Unbroken
by Roseprincess1
Summary: Fourth in the "Angel" series.rnThe girls and the bots head back to the Ark. Once there the Autobots begin to notices some strange and wlecome changes in thier Commander.(update! sorry it took me so long folks! Enjoy)
1. Default Chapter

Unbroken: Part 1

"You're going WHERE!?"

I glared into the cell phone I was holding and waited for the person on the other end of the thing to resume breathing. Then I continued.

"I'm going to Oregon mother," I told her.

"What pray tell is it that you're after in OREGON!?"

I had to bite my lip and shake my head at the woman's charming obliviousness.

"Remember what happened?" I asked.

"Of course I remember what happened! Did you get that problem with that ... thing... solved or not?"

"He's a guy not a "thing". And he's not a problem any longer."  
She paused on the other end of the phone and I braced my self for what I knew was going to be next.

"So what is he?" She demanded.

"Your son in law," I told her flatly.

Dead silence came from the other end of the phone and then a few seconds later my father's voice took my mom's place.

"What did you do to you're mother Angel? She looks about ready to have another aneurysm."

"Don't get me started Dad, as for what I told her" I leaned back into the sun warmed seat, "I told her the truth."

"So you..."

"Married him Dad, I married him... sort of."

"How do you sort of, marry some one Angel?"

"Well it's according to his customs not ours," I held it back waiting for him to start.

In stead there came a long sigh and I could almost hear him shaking his head, "Ya' know for some reason I saw this coming."

"Well Daddy, it's hard to not fall for some one when you have them in your head, literally."

"No I don't suppose it would be..." he trailed off.

"Your being much too reasonable again," I was getting suspicious, "Did VA change you to some new heart medication and you didn't tell me?"

That one got a laugh out of him, "No Angel I'm not stoned. Just well, your sister has been married to everything under the sun and then some. I suppose I can be a little bit understanding with you."

"Who are you and where's my Dad?"

More laughter followed that, "Seriously though, are you sure angel? You always said that the kind of person you were going to marry didn't exist."

"I said the kind of guy I was looking for couldn't possibly exist as a human, I was right."

"Well I guess we're just going to have to try and accept it, though I can't wait to see the reaction next year at the family reunion."

My voice took on a flat quality again, "Who says I'm bringing him?"

"Well to be honest I can understand that, I don't like the things my self." There was a long pause for a second and then He started talking again, "Listen Baby, if this is what you want, if he makes you happy..."

"He dose daddy..."

"Then your mother and I have no choice but to accept it, strange as it might be."

"I still say you're being too reasonable," I muttered.

"Oh don't worry, it's gonna kick in sooner or later and I'm going to have a screaming fit."

"The way you did when my God family got arrested?"

"You're still riding me over that? I said I was sorry," He admitted.

"I know, that's why I think you are being too reasonable."

"Look after what you did there's no longer any reason to try and pretend that you're not your own person Angel."

"Great so all I had to do to get family autonomy was nearly get my self killed by a giant evil space dictator. Gee why didn't I think of that before?"

I could tell he was still trying to not laugh at me and that made me even more suspicious. Nine times out of ten, you did something that my father wasn't expecting or didn't fit his ideals and you got your head bitten off and handed to you on a platter, even if it was something simple. For this however he was being reasonable, which freaked me out.

His baby daughter wants to bail some friends out of jail for something they didn't do in the first place he takes a cow riding fit. His baby daughter goes and marries the commanding officer of a race of giant alien robots from another planet and he's reasonable. Two and two were adding up to make five here and I didn't like it.

"Seriously Dad, DID they change your medication?"

"No! Don't I have a right to be happy for my daughter when she falls in love?"

"That's just the point daddy, normally you wouldn't be happy, normally you'd be howling so loud I would think you needed to go back and have another round of by pass surgery."

"Have I really behaved that badly?" He sounded completely shocked.

"Dad..."

"Well maybe I did a few times...but I was just looking out for what was best for you babe."

"And now your suddenly not?"

My dad Sighed on the other end of the phone, "No for once in my life I KNOW you've got the best there is. I don't _have_ any reason to fuss."

That one shut me up fast. I sat there and stared into the phone for a few minutes and then I looked at the monitor and noticed that the image of Optimus had a doofy grin plastered on his face. One that was glaringly visible despite the mask he now had on again.

"Is there something you want to tell me Op?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"OUT with it," I demanded.

"Okay fine, so I went and had a talk with your Dad before I came and found you... sue me."

"So that's why!" I nearly shouted.

"Yes, that's why." My dad finished on the phone. "I spoke to him, and I know that he loves you. Angel I've got a very old very hard head. But I do know real love when I see it."

"So..." I was in complete and utter shock still.

"So you and Prime have my blessing baby girl. Just do me a favor and TRY to stay out of trouble."

"Okay then, you'd better go wake Mom up."

Now my dad laughed again on the other end of the line. "Now if you want some one who's going to yell at you...?"

"No thanks." I griped.

"Take care Angel, and come see us soon."

"Love you Daddy," I told him.

"Love you to baby girl." He clicked off the other line.

I proceeded to shut my cell phone and stick it back into my bag, and then turned to face the image of him on the monitor.

"So when were you planning on sharing that?"

"What? That I snuck off to make it clear to your parents first?"

"Yah that."

"Well what can I say honey, I wanted to make sure that they knew. I also wanted to make sure that they wouldn't try to do any thing to hurt us if we did choose to have some kind of a relationship."

"You care about me that much?" I was still amazed over it all.

"I do, more than any thing."

"Thank you."

"I'm the one that should be thanking you. I know I was living before I met you but now..."

"Now it's just better right?"

"Exactly," He nodded.

I would have said more then, but the cell phone went off one more time and I went to answer it.

"SO how'd it go?" Alyssa demanded.

I looked up into the rearview mirror spotted the white and red lancia behind us.

"You're not going to believe what I have to tell you, but they, my dad at least isn't mad."

"Now how in the name of the Lord did you accomplish that?"

"Long story," I griped

"Well tell me about it when we get back to the Ark."

"I know, I still can't get over it to be honest. But I suppose I should be happy and grateful for small miracles huh?"

"I don't classify that one as small Angel," I could almost hear her roll her eyes, "I just can't wait to see what happens when I have to tell the two nut cases I have for folks."

"If they do something weird and religious I'm dumping something wet on them."

"Now, now, the water balloons with chocolate sauce and shaving cream are my idea."

"And I'm sure Wheeljack could come up with some appropriately high tech way to get it done and let them get away with it." Optimus offered.

"Hey are you crazy! Don't you dare give those two back there ideas they will try it out at the Ark first!"

"No Really?" Again that grin appeared on the monitor.

"Oh I see... permission to do it huh?"

His grin on the monitor broadened, "As long as he gets Sideswipe first."

"Noted!!" Wheeljack chirped.

I put my face in my hands, "Oh lord don't you get them started please!"

"Fine then," he laughed.

"Don't you two plot anything back there with out warning me first?"

With that I hung up the phone and leaned back in the seats again.

"Mmmmmmmm...." I sighed as I snuggled back.

"Happy?" Optimus asked me.

"More than any one can ever know Op."

"Not any one Angel, I know."

I smiled at that and reached up to run my hand along his dash board.

"It should be weird that I can ride around inside of my husband, but it doesn't strike me as weird at all. It seems perfectly natural to me."

"Well there are probably some reasons for that, but I have to admit, having you there is a wonderful feeling to."

"Thanks, I'm glad..."

"For what," He grinned.

"That I took the chance on us, that I decided that this was worth it, no matter what."

"I don't know about any of that Angel, but I do know that I was living before I met you, but I think perhaps I was simply going through the motions of living. Trying to hold a shattered heart together for the sake of ..."

"Don't babe," I snuggled against him some more, "It doesn't matter any more."

"No I don't suppose it dose."

"Come on let's get back to the Ark. I think there's a heard of folks there that will be happy to see you."

"Us Angel, happy to see us," he smiled.

There was a quick rev from some where and he took of faster, leaving several of those behind us.

Jazz grinned to some of the others that had been there, "So that's what he looks like when he's happy."


	2. Unbroken: part two

Unbroken: Part 2

The whole caravan made it back to the ark in one piece; though there were more than a few complaints about Prime and Wheeljack showing off for their new girls. I have to admit that it was nice to be getting back, even though I had no idea what was in store for me.

To put it mildly, it was the proverbial Hero's or in my case I guess, Heroine's welcome. I slid down out of Optimus' cab and the second my feet touched the floor I was swept up again and surrounded by clapping cheering autobots as none other than Ironhide displayed me for all of them to see. Then the comments and questions about why I had run off got started, and I honestly did my best to try and answer them. Though I get the impression most of them where made more out of teasing than out of any real anger.

Just about everyone at that Ark was taking time to personally come over and tell me how much they wanted to thank me for what I had done. Still others told me that if I ever needed anything at all in my whole life, all I ever had to do was ask them. I was still in a mild state of shock and was wondering just what I had done to make them act this way to me. As far as I was concerned I already had everything that I could possibly want. It was just beyond me why all of them were going so nuts over all of this.

A few seconds later when Optimus walked into the room it all started over again. Ironhide handed me over to him and the cheering clapping and everything got loud for the second time. That's when it finally dawned on me; it finally hit me why they were so excited about it. Each and every one of them cared about him in some way.

To me I had just saved a good man, and had wound up in an incredible love because of it. To all of them, I had saved a person that was the focal point of their race. It was a whole lot to grasp. I took another look at the group around me and literally was awe struck. I had literally saved their hope, their love of life. I couldn't bring my self to imagine what all of these people who where now around me, celebrating and laughing and happy. I couldn't bring my self to imagine what it would have been like if no one had saved him. How much they all would have been hurt if he had died.

To say that it came as a bit of a shock was an understatement. The implications of it finally settled home into my brain and I suddenly started to shake as I sat there in his hand and every one else celebrated. I think he must have noticed the moment that it happened to me because Optimus started doing his best to get to the rooms and get me settled in. Still it took nearly an hour to get there. Thankfully I had managed to calm my self down some by then. Still when we got to the rooms I have to admit I was a little bit shaken.

"Angel?" He sat me down on what I was guessing was his desk and then bent over to get a look at me. "Angel what's the matter?"

I swallowed and pointed, "All of them, Optimus I had no idea how much you meant, how important you were! IF... If I hadn't..."

"I see." I could tell he was smiling at me again, "There isn't any if Angel. You know as well as I do that there wasn't any other way you would have reacted. As for me, how "important" I am to them. Well I suppose so but..."

"There isn't any but Op. It's a matter of fact."  
"I see..."He sat down on the desk beside me and some how a few seconds later he was the same size as me, or human sized rather.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Oh we have all kinds of fun toys." He grinned and reached up to unsnap his mask, "Let me ask you something, what is it Angel, that you think you saved when you saved me."

"A good man," I looked at him.

"Then that's all you saved," He pulled me into his arms, "Who I am doesn't really matter. What I am is what's important."

"I can understand that."  
"Good," He pulled me a bit closer to him and leaned down to me.

Just as I was about to kiss him, the door to his office slid open and a VERY embarrassed RedAlert stood there and looked down at us.

"YES?" I demanded.

"Uhh.... It's about ... Miss Angel's...." He was at a loss for words.

"Let me guess," Optimus sighed and returned to his normal size, "Security clearance?"

"Umm... yes sir."

"And it can't wait?" Prime asked him as I glared holes in Redalert's armor.

"I suppose it can sir, I was just... I mean since she's your... she needs..."

"Yes I'm well aware of that fact Redalert. Also however I do think it would be possible for you to wait until she's a bit more used to her new surroundings until you bombard her with the lectures, okay?"

"Yes Sir," With that he proceeded to scuttle out and leave me there glaring after him.

"Well, I can see he's going to be fun." I crossed my arms and sulked a bit.

"Well you will get used to him eventually, but you're right he can be more than a little bit... tense."

"I don't classify that as tense, I'M Tense, HE was neurotic!"

"That's what ratchet keeps on telling me." Optimus made a face and then reached down to pick up his mask that had resumed its full size along with him. "Well the party is still in full swing. Want to go back?"

I grinned at him, "Sure, Now that I've proceeded to make an ass out of my self."

"You didn't make an ass out of your self Angel." He winked at me, "You want to see people do that just wait a while and that will happen."

So we headed back out to the festivities. How Do I describe an autobot party?  
Think frat party on a scale of "Jurassic Park" and you've got an autobot party. Honestly all they needed was the Keg and some togas and they would have had the complete get up going. I don't know what struck me as the strangest of all the things I saw that night. But the two at the top of the list were, cranky old Ratchet leading the party and seeing him do the funnel thing.

That apparently is a tradition no matter what planet you're from when a bunch of inebriated males get together. The second one had something to do with the Lambo twins and Limbo, but I'm still not sure what it all entailed. Still it was fun and after all of the seriousness I had seen in this base and every where else I had been with them, it was nice to see that they all had a fun side too.

Wheeljack had a lot of fun too, and proved that I was right about the pranks starting the moment we got back. There was a loud screech involved from the tipsy medic and he proceeded to materialize on one of the tables. What it was that had poor Ratchet so freaked out I still don't know? I did hear something about an anaconda, but that could have meant anything. To be perfectly honest I really don't want to know.

I have to admit, it was a great deal of fun, it was something I'm never going to forget and something that, considering my new status, I'm sure I'll probably see again sometime.

There were things however I didn't see. One of which was several of the guys standing around behind my self and Optimus watching us as we sat at our table and just enjoyed our selves.

"You were serious Jazz!" Bumblebee told him.

"See?" The porche pointed out.

"I didn't ever think I would see it my self," Prowl commented. "But it's happened."

"That girl," Ironhide chimed in, "She's some kind of gift from primus."

"That's what her name means," Bluestreak told him, "Messenger from heaven."

"I didn't think I'd ever live to see it." Huffer gapped.

"I don't think any of us ever thought we'd see it Huff'. How could we have known that someone like that would be the one to come along?" This was Skids

"We couldn't have, but I'm glad she did." Now it was back to Jazz again. "It's been four million years since any of us have seen him smile. If she could come along and do that then she really is a gift."

"The kind of gift that can bring him back to life." 'Hide agreed, "Something that he's deserved for a very long time."


	3. Unbroken: part three

Unbroken: Part 3

The next few days after the party were spent getting us as settled in to the Ark as it was possible for two humans to get. To my great delight I managed to fine my notebooks that I had with me when all of this had began. I had thought that they had been destroyed when I was first attacked, but I did dimly recall Jazz telling me that he'd or some one had managed to save them and that they were in my room. There for I had my writing stuff and could keep my self occupied.

Still I was to find out that keeping one's self occupied while living in the Ark is a lot harder than it looks. For one thing I was now the CO's significant other. This meant that there were procedures, at least a certain security chief thought there were, that I needed to be made aware of. So I had been up for about an hour and was just getting settled down in the lounge to get some work done when Red Alert proceeded to appear and pounce.

"AHH There you are!" He looked way to enthusiastic for my own good.

I swallowed and shut my note books and laptop, "What can I do for you Red?"

"Well Madame, as I'm sure you are aware you are officially Primes Life mate."

"Gee I hope its official," I grinned at him in a way that I purposefully intended to be disturbing.

He proceeded to blush and then some how managed to regain his composure, "Ahem," He coughed, "This being the point there are certain security matters that I must make known to you. There for if you would be so kind as to accompany me to my office I will proceed to provide you with all the information you require."

"Is this really necessary?" I sighed.

"If you wish to continue sharing quarters with Optimus than I assure you that it is."  
That one sank in and I proceeded to glare up at him, "You mean to tell me that unless I go with you and listen to what ever it is you're going to tell me your going to kick me out of MY husband's room?"

He looked at my narrowed eyes and swallowed then shored him self up and nodded, "That is exactly what I intend to do Madame."

"Your kidding?" more narrowed eyes, "you have the authority to do that?"

"Yes Mam!" he seemed way too happy about being able to do that.

"S'cuse me for a moment will you?"

I picked up my laptop and headed up to the main room where I knew a certain red and blue commander would be. Apparently he had seen this coming and was there waiting for me, several others clustered around him doing their best to not break out laughing.

"Optimus?"

"I heard Angel," he grinned, "He's just trying to follow procedure."

"Uh huh..." I nodded, "And I suppose your going to tell me that all of you have had to sit through this at some point or another?"

"Yes, we have."

"And you'd really let him toss me out of the room if I didn't?"

"No, of course not, but if you don't you're going to have to hear him whine for Primus only knows how long."

"I see, let me guess..." I purposefully kept my voice as even as I possibly could, "He's one of those types that will sound an alarm if the toilet paper is under instead of over?"

With that Ironhide who had been standing behind Optimus made a strange snorting noise and had to excuse him self. Ratchet and most of the others that were there weren't that far behind. Optimus was doing his level best to not break down and maintain his Leader's demeanor.

"That's about it," he nodded.

"Fine," I finally gave in. "Call him up here and I will go sit through it."

"Thank you," He nodded and turned back to the communications board.

A bit later said neurotic security officer appeared and I was herded off to begin getting my security clearance.

Two hours later I was on the verge of dozing off and He was just beginning to get into all of the details. I found my self wondering if this is what the autobots did to torment Decepticon prisoners when they ever had them, because I was to the point where I no longer had to be driven insane. I could have walked from that point. Still I guess I can't fault poor Red for just doing his job. So I steeled my self and got ready for what ever else he had to point in my direction.

There was lots more too, everything from pass code clearance, to evacuation procedures in case of another attack. Some of it might have actually come in handy but I don't think so. Most of it was a great deal of techno jargon that made about as much sense to me as the instructions for my last stereo. But I did my best to try and meet the expectations that this guy had of me. I didn't fall asleep as badly as I wanted to. I didn't make any faces at him as he turned and wrote on the transformer equivalent of a dry erase board. I reigned in my desperate urge to shoot him in the back of his head with spit wads and finally managed to convince my self that I really didn't need to use that bath room that bad, really I didn't.

Finally he pronounced me cleared and told me that I was now official and that I was allowed to check out. I bit my lower lip and told him thanks for all of the information and then headed out. I waited for his door to shut and then broke into a dead run, zipping past a very surprised Prime in the process. A while later when I reappeared he was waiting for me.

"What took so long?" He asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." I sagged back against the wall, "Dose he do that to EVERY ONE!?"

"No I think you got special treatment because of you, Ahem Status."

I Groaned and slid down the wall, "Oh lucky me."

"Well look on the bright side." He knelt down next to me.

"And what's that pray tell?"

That grin came back, "You don't have to do it again for another year."

I opened my mouth to say some thing but I couldn't come up with any thing appropriately nasty. That was when I heard the fussing coming from the corridor that I had just left.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Let's go see," Optimus nodded to the corridor with his head.

I dragged my self up and followed him. What we found when we got there was a very Irate Alyssa in the process of having it out with Red Alert. It was apparently, in his opinion time for her to get the treatment.

"Now see here Miss Alyssa," He motioned to me, "Madam Angel took her security clearance with out any complaining at all. She showed demeanor and dedication that is fitting of some one in her position. I would have expected some thing similar from the potential Life mate of our chief engineer!"

"IF you think I'm going to waste my after noon listening to what you did to her you have another thing coming!" Alyssa growled at him.

Red Alert promptly turned on a poor Wheeljack and began to make demands of him.

"Wheeljack, if you cannot stress to her how important it is to have this clearance then I am afraid that Miss Alyssa will no longer be allowed to stay in your area of the ark."

She chimed in before the beleaguered technician could get anything out, "ARE you threatening me!?"

"There is no threats involved Miss Alyssa. It is simply a matter of fact."

I couldn't help but start laughing at it all. I had been cooped up for nearly four hours listening to him and I had not one bit of sympathy for her.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Not a thing," I grinned back.

"You gonna help me get out of this or not?" She asked.

"Hey don't look at me girlfriend; I just got DONE with it."

"Oh lord, you mean I have to?"

Optimus nodded to her, "I'm afraid so Alyssa."

She glared up at him and then looked at Red Alert, "FINE, but I DO Plan on getting even for this you realize?"

"Oh I'm so scared," Red snarked, "Now come along, the sooner you get this over with the sooner we will both be done."

I watched her march off and just had to crack up.

"I suppose we could have stopped him," Wheeljack sighed. "I mean she didn't really need that much clearance."

"Hey I had to do it; SHE has to do it to."

"You're awful," Wheeljack told me.

"I know," I grinned. Then I turned to Optimus, "Mind showing me the commissary? I don't know about you love, but I'm starved."

"Of course," He reached over and grabbed Wheeljack, "Come on you have at least two hours to kill."

"Or longer," I added.

There was a complete look of horror in Wheeljack's eyes that just seemed funny to me. It was after all just a lecture.

"Oh lighten up Jack," I grinned, "Look on the bright side!"

"And that would be?"

Optimus grinned and finished for me, full well knowing where my thoughts were going.

"You and Alyssa have your first victim all picked out for you."


	4. Unbroken: part four

Unbroken: Part four

I guess I was expecting her to toss a fit, so I waited around for Alyssa to reappear after her session with Red Alert. What I wasn't expecting however was for her to come out only an hour later with a huge goofy grin on her face. Red followed her slowly as if he were deep in thought. I know the look of one who has had their mind messed with by Alyssa so I went over to her.

"Okay what did you do to the poor nut case?" I asked.

She grinned back, "Nothing, I didn't hurt him in any physical shape form or fashion."

"That doesn't mean you didn't do any thing to him," I crossed my arms and looked at her, "now spill."

"What, why do you always assume that I've done the worst when it comes to this," she asked.

"Cus I'm usually right."

She giggled, "Oh okay, well I figured Red Alert would appreciate it if someone actually paid attention to him during this for once."

"Come again?"

More giggling, "It's very simple, He started lecturing me and like any good student in a class, I started asking him questions."

"That's it?"

"Basically, I don't think he's ever had any one actually do that. I think I may have blown a gasket with him though."

"No wonder. I guess that's never happened."

"Ya think?" That devious little grin returned.

"And you accuse me of being evil." I shook my head at her.

"Now if you don't mind I have more revenge to plan." She gave me a lil' wave and disappeared around the corner.

That left me alone so I went to go and try and get some more work done my writing. Why I expected that stupid lounge to be peaceful I have no clue. But I did, and I was disappointed. I got in there and found several of the guys clustered around the twins as the two of them were in what looked like a heated argument.

"Will you give it a rest already?" Sideswipe demanded.

"Hey it's not my fault if I'm good!" Sunstreaker shot back.

I wiggled my way through the crowd to see what the problem was. What I found when I got there was Sunny standing on a bench and holding the controller out Side's reach. I craned my neck around to get a good look at what it was that the two of them were having such a fuss over. I expected some kind of exciting war game, or at the very least Pac man. It wasn't any of those above. What it turned out to be was Tetris. I felt my jaw come unhinged of its own accord as I gapped at them. That was when some one bothered to look down and catch the expression on my face.

"What's wrong Angel?" Smokescreen asked.

"It's....TETRIS!" I gapped more.

"Yeah it's great!" He grinned at me, "Though Prowl and Streak say they found one that was better while they were staying at your house."

And that was all my mind could take. Some how when they were human sized and I had presumed bored out of their collective minds, seeing all of them playing games hadn't been that hard to accept. Now that were back to normal size the image of a bunch of them clustered around a game console playing games just sent my mind in to over load.

I proceeded to whirl around on my heel and head back out the door. I walked down and took a look in the second lounge. Thankfully this one was happily deserted.

So I was able to concentrate on my work for a while. Then I heard the door swoosh open again I looked up to see Jazz , Hound, and another one who's name I didn't know came in and sat down.

"Okay so what are you guys in the mood for tonight?"

The huge red and white one looked thoughtful for a moment, "how about Jeepers Creepers 2? We haven't done that one yet?"

"Hey that's a great one!" Hound chimed in! "Can we watch some of the extras too?"

"Sure!" Jazz told the two of them, "Jeepers creepers 2 it is."

I at there and gapped at them as they dug around in the video storage thing, and then came back up with it. It was about that time that one of them finally noticed me.

"OH!" This was the huge red and white one, "Miss Angel."

Jazz suddenly noticed me too, "Hey there kitten! Wanna watch some horror movies with us?"

I couldn't help but gape, "you... you watch horror movies?"

"Oh yes," This was the white one again.

Hound suddenly grinned, "Hey you haven't met Jetfire yet have you?"

"Uh no," I responded flatly.

He motioned to him, "This is him," then he motioned back to me, "Jet this is the Miss Angel that you've heard so much about."

"It's wonderful to meet you." He told me in the high cultured voice of his. "Are you quite sure that you wouldn't like to stay with us and watch the movie? We do this once a week." He looked at Hound, "What did you call it?"

Hound Smiled, "A MSTing party."

Now I was dumb founded, "Autobots know what MST3K is?"

"Are you kidding!?" Jazz laughed, "Hound found the thing a few years a go and we couldn't get enough of it."

This had to have been my night to have my mind blown, because it had now happened twice.

"No thanks, I have to get some writing done." I lied.

"Are you sure?" Jetfire asked again, "I heard this one is a great deal of fun."

"Thanks for the offer guys, really. But I have gotten a bit behind on my writing."

"Okay Kitten," Jazz winked at me, "Just don't spend all your time working."

With that I grabbed my computer and headed for the next lounge. From the lecture that I had received the earlier I knew that there were three and I was hoping that this third one would be and stay empty.

I got lucky, no one was in there. One more time I sat down with my computer and started to get some writing done. I was one paragraph into it when the door to this one swooshed open. I was on the verge of running when I realized who it was.

"Oh Hi Optimus."

"You look ready to jump out of your skin." He came over and a few seconds later was the right size to sit next to me.

"Oh I'm not nervous, just well a bit wierded out."

"How so?"

I sat my laptop down and leaned over against him. "Well for some reason I didn't ..." I trailed off not wanting to be insulting.

"Didn't what?"

"Well I didn't expect you guys to be this ...normal."

He snapped of his mask and sat it down next to my computer.

"See what I was telling you?" He put his arms around me.

"Oh? What was that?" I snuggled up to him.

"That we're not that different from humans after all."

"There is that." I stopped and giggled, "Though I have to tell you, Jetfire and Hound, they do not come off as cheezball horror flick geeks."

"Well Hound maybe," he smiled and finished.

"Yeah," I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him down to me.

"Still I'm glad I finally found ..."

With that the door suddenly opened and several of the bots spilled in and then they suddenly froze. These five all looked like they changed into planes or something, and every single one of them had the deer in the head lights look plastered all over their faces. It suddenly dawned on the biggest one and he began to haul the others back out.

"Sorry," He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and buried my head against his shoulder. "How do you get any privacy around this place?"

"Its simple I don't." Optimus sighed.

I opened my mouth to say more when some one started shouting.

"I think Alyssa and Jack got him." Optimus muttered.

"Oy," I smooshed my face against him again and wondered what else was gonna happen.


	5. Unbroken: part five

Unbroken: Part 5

I didn't want to leave the lounge to see what kind of havoc that had been wrought by my best friend and her new accomplice but Optimus had to and so I followed him. I really don't know what I was expecting when I went around that corner but I wasn't disappointed.

Standing there as stiff as the proverbial post was poor Red Alert, and I found my self wondering just what had happened.

"Do I even want to know?" I muttered.

"Liquid nitrogen." Optimus told me, "Someone one has resorted to some of the oldest pranks in the books."

"Okay, I'll bite."

That's when I heard the giggling coming from around the corner and went to take a look. There were Alyssa, Wheeljack, and, Ironhide standing there in the process of cracking up.

"What did you three do?" Optimus demanded

"This kid here has some great ideas," Ironhide drawled to Alyssa. "I would have never thought to put it in a balloon."

Now I stared, "You put liquid nitrogen in a balloon and tossed it at him?"  
"No!" Wheeljack suddenly sounded offended, "no one would do some thing like that."

"Yah," Alyssa grinned, "We caught him in car mode and put it in his driver's seat instead."

I opened my mouth to try and say some thing, however like what had already happened at least twice here I couldn't come up with anything to say that I felt would be adequate. Optimus on the other hand was doing the best he could to not crack up at it. He managed to yet again regain his composure and looked at Ironhide.

"I'm supposing you provided the nitrogen for this little stunt?"

"Your supposin' right boss," the red and gray transformer grinned.   
"Well you really shouldn't be encouraging them." Optimus told him.

"Oh come on, you thought it was funny to, whole heck of a lot better than how I ever done it."

Optimus rolled his optics sky ward and let out a long sigh, "I should do something about this. Do you have any idea how loud he's going to be when he thaws?"

I walked over, "Uhh, correct me if I'm wrong but I take it this happens a lot?"

"Not a lot darlin'" Ironhide grinned. "At least once a megacycle though."

I looked up at Optimus, "This place a military base or a frat?"

"Some times I wonder," He muttered back.

"Well I would demand you apologize to him but considering he's got another five minutes or so, I suggest all three of you run and stay away from him for a couple of hours."

Now Alyssa was laughing again, "Oh we didn't hurt him."  
"I know," Prime nodded, "But you know Red'," He paused and looked at Wheeljack and Ironhide, "At least you two do any how."

That resulted in more laughing from every one there and a few moments later the pranksters were gone.

"So you're telling me someone has been pulling jokes like this for a while?" I asked once they had vacated.

"Yes," He grinned, "Though I have to admit, for some strange reason up until now I haven't ever really found it that funny."

I had to smile over that, "Well it's just my lovely influence on you."

He grinned back, "I suppose so."

That was when we heard the hollering coming from around the corner.

"I think he just thawed." I muttered.

Prime winced at me, "Well you want to come and help me? Or would you like to stay here and preserve what sanity you have?"

I shrugged "I may as well come with you. I don't have one bit of sanity remaining."

We walked around there and we found him there fuming and insisting that some thing be done to catch the person who had pulled this on him yet again. He maintained that getting it in the bucket over the door treatment was bad enough. It took about an hour to get him all calmed down but eventually we managed to get away.  
I was hoping that I would be able to get Optimus alone at some point during the rest of that afternoon; however I found that he was a lot more popular here than I had realized. To be honest it didn't really bother me. It was actually a lot of fun to watch him in his element. I can see why some one out there had chosen him to be in charge of this pack of nuts. He did a very good job, but they kept him at it for a while.

Eventually I managed to wonder off and take a look around the base. It wasn't that I was board but I had wanted a better look around. He had his hands full and so I decided to not distract him.

I finally wound up on an observation deck on that was built into the side of the mountain. I stood there looking out of the side of the place and having a lot of fun. There was an absolutely wonderful sunset that day. I was standing there looking out at it lost in thought when I heard some one walk up behind me.

"There you are."

I turned around and grinned up at Optimus, "Yeah here I am."

He bent down to get a better look at me, "Why'd you take off?"  
"You had your hands full; I didn't want to bother you."

He smiled and once again changed his size to meet mine. "Well you weren't bothering any one. In fact when every one saw that you had taken off they chased me out to come and find you."

I leaned up against him, "You serious? They really did that?"  
"I'm serious, they really did. They seem to think that you really are a good influence on me."  
"Am I?" the doubts I've always had about relationships came to the surface again.

Optimus knew the look that came over my face and he put his arms around me.

"Now, don't start going there," he hugged me against him, "don't have any second notions about what we feel."

I leaned against him and did my best to relax a bit more. "I know it's just, I don't want to get in your way love."

"You couldn't get into my way even if you wanted to." He looked down at me, "haven't you noticed that every one is happy you're here? Or have you been so wrapped up still in every thing that it hasn't occurred to you."

"I guess not." I shrugged, "To be honest I thought they'd be mad at me, not happy I was here."

"Well your wrong." He tugged me over in the direction of a seat, "They are happy you're here because they know you make me happy."

"I don't get it? Weren't you happy before you met me Optimus?"

He shook his head, "to be honest? Not really." He paused, "I had pretty much lost every thing I had ever tried to love to the war. My home, my lover, my very identity, no Angel I wasn't happy."

"And I changed all that?" I looked up at him in something close to amazement.

"You did," He nodded to me, "You took what was left of a cold and broken heart and put it back together again."

I couldn't help but stare up at him once again in as many days I had been given some kind of revelation about my self that completely and utterly shocked me. I had always had something of a self esteem problem, and here I was being told by people who I admired that I had done something wonderful, just by being this girl that I had always thought was ordinary.

I snuggled deeper into his arms. "Well I don't know what to say about what you're telling me Optimus. But I do know that I wouldn't change it for any thing in this world. I do love you, so very much."

He pulled me closer to him and leaned his face down to mine, the mask came away with a soft click and he smiled down at me. Once again I reached up to kiss him and lost my self in the happiness of the moment.


	6. Lyrics and Author's Notes

Author's Notes:

Yet again this thing was inspired by a song. Here's the lyrics, hope you like.

Unbroken

If I lived and breathed before you loved me

I don't recall

If I walked around at all it was in bits and pieces

Of a jagged heart

You kissed me and every piece went back in place

Every pain got erased

You held me up to the sunlight

And it feels like

No one ever left me out in rain

Cold worlds still remain unspoken

I never got lost

Spent years in the dark

You're here now my hearts unbroken

When I see you smile

Fill my soul again

I'm Unbroken

If I doubted the power of love

Baby now I understand

I thank God for everyday

That I wake up to the soft touch

Of your magic hands

In this world some times

The only thing that's real

Is the way you make me feel

Baby the change is day into night

Now it feels like

No one ever left me out in the rain

Cold words still remain unspoken

I never got lost

Spent years in the dark

You're here now my hearts unbroken

When I see you smile

Fill my soul again

I'm unbroken

I still see the night

I fell into your eyes

And when we made love

Yeah it felt like the first time

No one ever left me out in the rain

Cold words still remain unspoken

I never got lost

Spent years in the dark

You're here now my hearts unbroken

When I see you smile

Fill my soul again

I'm Unbroken!

Authors notes:  
Well folks, sorry this took so long to get up, I've been so busy with my new job that I haven't had time. Any how hope you like how this went, and keep looking for the next one soon.

RP1


End file.
